New Breeds
Overview New Breeds is a book by the creator of Macrocosellia, Lily Schwartz. It is about a group of renegade outcasts trying to find a home somewhere in the vast universe. They crash on a planet torn by segregation, and war begins. Story (Thus far) Prophecies always foretell what is to come, no matter how long it takes. This certain prophecy told of an alien of ghostly white, scarred, afraid, but free. Free from torture beyond your imagination. The tale says that he shall flee with a newfound omnipotence in his clutches, a group of renegades following close behind him. He will hover as the world cowers, and attempt to bless the simple minded with the knowledge of the torment his own people may be put through themselves. They didn’t listen, the father of the alien will shoot him down, and he will perish. The fallout will begin, and war will rage on. Then, they will understand. They will understand the life of being outcasted. “Cadets!” You could hear Junebug from all the way across the spacecraft. Her voice boomed without any amplification. From all reaches of the S.C. Starlove the groups of inhuman creatures were now awaking, off to meet with their captain. On Earth, aliens are but a myth to humans. But far out in space, the world is reigned by so much more than just normal people. Junebug, the leader of this particular group of space creatures, is what they call a Kitearoe. Kitearoe are tall, typically stocky feline creatures. Junebug was one of the shorter, stockier ones. Her entire body was catlike, paws, a tail, and a small, protruding snout. She was covered head to toe with thick, pastel green fur. She donned military attire, no shoes, and her bright emerald eyes shimmered under the manufactured light of the spacecraft. C’mon, c’mon, hurry up, important news, important news!” Junebug called. Emily emerged from her room, her door led her directly to the meeting area from which Junebug was calling. Emily was a small Centaur, just a filly now, and wasn’t to grow to be large. Not a miniature horse or a pony, just much smaller build in general. She yawned. Exhausted, she stumbled out of her dorm, and rubbed her eyes. She wore a small, blue nightshirt, and had messy brown hair. Emily’s tail flickered. Her soft, coffee brown coat of fur was a bit matted from sleep. “Morning, Emily!” Junebug beamed as she greeted the Centaur. “How are yas?” "Tired…” Emily moaned, in a desperate attempt to stay awake. She slept alright, but it was her first night after being picked up from her home planet, Osmion. Emily had been caught up in a problem of Taur trafficking, which was an epidemic sweeping many planets. Wolftaurs, Centaurs, and Dractaurs had been being inhumanely brought across the galaxy to be used for pony rides and the like. Emily was rescued from a cage where she was treated like nothing more than an animal. Emily couldn’t sit in the chairs set up in the main room, so she instead stood beside Junebug, who put a paw on her back to comfort her. Emily wasn’t too fond of being away from what she always knew, but she was treated much better than being in a cage. With a nice, warm, straw bed and plenty of good food, Emily felt like she was being treated too well. Emily wasn’t rescued alone, along with her there was a small Dractaur that was found with her. Waylen. You could hear the pitter-patter of little reptilian feet blazing down the hallways of the S.C. Starlove. Waylen bounded in. “I’m here, I’m here!” Waylen shouted. He climbed up Emily’s back and hugged her. “Did ya miss me?” Emily nodded, slowly. Waylen kept her happy when she was upset, his optimistic attitude always shone in even the bleakest of situations.